Don't Steal Death's Water
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Percy, Nico, Connor, and Travis are in  succesful  a band. But when three visitors suprise them only days before their tour, can the band stay together, or be ripped apart from hate, relationships, and jeolously? T for swearing and minor adult content!
1. Say Anything Except That!

**This is my new story! It is inspired by "The Never Ending Labyrinth" by percabethatw. Nico, Percy, Connor and Travis are in band called "Don't Steal Death's Water", hence the title. (I use a lot of songs, most not mine). So… here is chapter Uno!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Percy Jackson, nor Guts by All Time Low. "All the Wrong Places" belongs to Tyler Ward. (Twilight and Tonight are the names of songs I wrote.)**

_**Nico's POV**_

Percy played his drums to a song I previously wrote called "Twilight." He purposely did it to piss me off, but after he woke up with his arms and legs strapped down with "SUCK IT" shaved into his hair, he did mostly when I was writing.

"Percy!" I yelled through the hallway, "Fuck off!"

He stopped after that, most likely because his phone rang.

I knew I could have a new hit out in a few weeks if the rest of my band would let me concentrate. Connor was surprisingly good to go to if you were stuck with lyrics, or if you just wanted an honest opinion. I called him in.

"I need you to tell me if this is any good or not." I told him, not even asking. He nodded and leaned against the wooden door frame. My room was filled with stuff related to death, with black walls and black furniture. My bed was a loft bed made of black metal. The only acceptation was my desk, which was white. Very odd, I know. Anyway, back to the song.

I cleared my throat and started singing.

_Shooting for the stars  
>Desperately reaching<br>For something in the dark  
>Pictures of memories<em>

_Lying in my heart  
>Lie away, can dream of<br>The endless possibilities  
>Catch my breath and go for it<em>

_Take apart  
>Everything that's<br>Holding me down_

_Make a point  
>To pick a new direction<br>To make a new connection_

_Is this what it feels like?  
>Finding out<br>That I've got the guts  
>To say anything<em>

_Feels like  
>Breaking out<br>When I can  
>Give up my reputation<em>

_Finally,  
>I can see<br>Honestly, I've got the guts  
>To say anything<em>

_Bold enough to fall  
>Flat on my face<br>But I walk as they crawl  
>Slowing down<br>It's such a waste of_

_Time to let go  
>Tapping my fingers<br>To the rhythm of a metronome  
>Counting opportunities<em>

_Take apart  
>The gravity<br>That's holding me down_

_Make a point  
>To find a resolution<br>To be my own solution_

_Is this what it feels like?  
>Finding out<br>That I've got the guts  
>To say anything<em>

_Feels like  
>Breaking out<br>When I can  
>Give up my reputation<em>

_Finally,  
>I can see<br>Honestly, I've got the guts  
>To say anything<em>

_Go down  
>Let me go<br>Let me go  
>Down alone<em>

_Let me go  
>Down<br>Just let me go  
>Down<em>

_If I'm gonna go down  
>Then just let me go<br>Let me go  
>Down<br>Let me go  
>Down<br>Just let me go  
>Let me go!<em>

_(go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go...!)_

_It feels like  
>Finding out<br>That I've got the guts  
>To say anything<em>

_Feels like  
>Breaking out<br>When I can  
>Give up my reputation<em>

_Finally,  
>I can see<br>Honestly, I've got the guts  
>To say anything<em>

_Finally,  
>I can see<br>Honestly, I've got the guts  
>To say anything<em>

I stopped and he nodded.

"Pretty good, but it sounds a little different from our normal music." He said taking a seat next to me, closing the door.

"Every band needs a little change, right?" I told him, setting my acoustic guitar down in its stand (Which was also Black).

"Our number one single was "Tonight". It sounds a lot different. If we change how we sound different from that song, our fans could leave."

"So you're saying our fans would be afraid of change. Did you ever think that maybe you're the only that doesn't want to change?" I argued with him a lot about his opinion. "Travis and Percy are already working on music for it. You're outnumbered."

He sighed then stood. "Have you ever thought I'm just afraid to reveal how I really feel?"

"About the band?"

"About, like relationships. I've never had a steady relationship."

"Maybe it's because you're gay." I joked. When he didn't answer I asked, "Connor, _are_ you gay?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe it's a sign that I'm not supposed to be with a girl. I could have anyone, yet I don't choose any."

"I just have on thing to say." I told him.

"What?"

"You're never sleeping with me in the same room ever again." I laughed to show I was joking, partly.

I went over to a drum set that was in the corner of my room. I played the chorus to "Twilight" and told Connor to pick up my guitar and play along.

We were interrupted by Percy coming in yelling, "WHO INVITED THEM?" He stepped back to reveal…

**CLIFFY! MWUAHAHAHA! So, how do you like it? I didn't have anyone to match Connor up with, sorry if you're mad at me! Who is it though? Leave your guesses in the comments!**


	2. Eyes Are the Gateway to the Soul

**I got my laptop back! Yay! I'll update more, I promise. So, here is chapter two! (By the way, everyone here is 27)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I speak of, except Tonight.**

_**Nico's POV**_

I stared at the three visitors, and one person came to mind that would be stupid enough to invite them.

"Travis!" I yelled and pushed back Percy, Connor, and the three visitors and made my way down the hallways, a staircase, some more halls, the kitchen, and found him lounging in a chair in the Den. He held a can of beer in one hand and a lighter in the other. I knocked the can and lighter out of his hands and picked him up by the collar of his orange polo.

"What the hell, Nico?" He yelled trying to squirm out of my death grip as I pushed him up to a wall. "Jeese, I thought you were straight! Don't rape me!" he yelled pulling his arms up to his face.

"Why did you invite them?" I growled at him as I pushed him harder into the wall.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" He asked, but his voice cracked, giving away his innocence.

"You know who!" I yelled at him as I let him go, seeing his face start to lose color. "We're leaving for a tour in three fucking days! We have to be in New York in less than 72 hours! They have to be gone in 24 or I will personally do more damage to your body."

He flinched, but kept his cool as he stood up. "You're over reacting! Why can't they stay for two damn days?" He was practically yelling at me, trying to defend himself. "We can drop them back off when we go to New York. You have anger management problems, Nico!"

"Actually I have problems seeing my ex-girlfriend days before a tour!" I yelled and stormed my way back up to my room. I Pushed past three people, two of the guests and Percy, and grabbed the third.

"You really have the nerve coming here?" I growled at her as I grabbed her wrist as hard as I held Travis's shirt. "You ruined my life!"

"Nico, how is your life ruined? You have everything." She said, narrowing her eyes at my hand on her wrist.

"You really think none of my songs were written about _you_?" I yelled, letting go of her wrist pulling off my band wristwatch and showed her the scars that were left after my depression stage. "You honestly don't think these came on their own? They were to get rid of the pain. It didn't work as good as other things, though." I said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my pocket.

"That's disgusting." She said, wrinkling her nose. "You want to die young, don't you?"

"You're no help." I growled, but thought about lighting one then opened my window, and chucked them out of the window into the sea. I went to a drawer and grabbed the rest and those out the window.

"Did you ever think I felt bad?" she asked my, sitting next to me on a chair. I looked at her differently this time, and she was surprised at the expression in my green eyes. For the first time in six months, I, Nico di Angelo, was on the verge of tears. "I'm a fucked up person, Nico. Six months ago, you were just innocent. I listen to some of your music. But sometimes, it's too hard to realize this new you, is what I made out of a 26 year old innocent boy. And, I'm sorry."

It took me a moment to register her words, and when she did, I muttered. "It'll take more than an apology to show how sorry you really are." After that I found myself kissing her with everything I had left.

But when I pulled back and looked into her eyes, electric blue, I could see how they say the eyes are the gateway to the soul. Her soul had something else in mind than just kissing, and she leaned back in and put her hands in my dark hair as I put mine on her waist. Before I realized what was happening, my shirt was already off, and I pulled back, realizing this was exactly happened last time.

I stumbled backwards and fell against a wall into the sharper end of a nail. I knew it pierced the skin, but I didn't pay attention as I grabbed my shirt off my desk and ran out of my room looking for another escape from her. I knew I couldn't fall for her again and have it happen again. For the second time in one year, I was running away from the love of my life.

I was running away from Thalia Grace.

For the second time.

**(I was going to end it here, but, I owe you all more.)**

_Five hours later_

I went back to my room, and saw everything over again. Her body pressed against mine and we were locked in an air-proofed embrace and I saw when exactly my shirt came off.

I closed my eyes and knelt down and pushed on my temples. I muttered lyrics to a previous song of mine.

_I was thinking bout you_

_I was thinking bout me_

_I was thinking bout us_

_And what we gonna' be_

It was about her. It was our first single.

I Sighed as someone knocked on the door, and I said a quick, "Come in!"

One of the other guests walked in. She looked at me and then said, "It's eating you and her apart. You need to apologize about earlier."

"I don't need to, Annabeth." I snapped. "She knew how upset I was. She's using me. Or should I say, she's using me, _again._"

She looked as if she wanted to say something back, but she just turned and walked out, mumbling as she went, "This may be your last chance."

When she was gone, I climbed my bed and pulled my shirt off, seeing as I had taken my pants off on the floor. I sighed, and then leaned back on the pillows.  
>After three hours of sitting there, I grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills and took the recommended dose. In about 15 minutes, I was passed out. All I allowed myself to dream about was our tour.<p>

**Will Thalico be united? Or will it just be another waste of time for Nico? By the way, the third visitor was Katie; I just didn't have anyway to squeeze her in this chapter. So, review please! More reviews equals faster updates :D See you next time on, "Don't Steal Death's Water!"**


	3. Seeing The Future?

**I love all of you. I've been reminiscing (sp?) on old times in my past and my old stories and I had an idea for later in this story. So, without further rambling, here is chapter 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except Tonight and Twilight (which I mention).**

_**Nico's POV**_

On normal occasions, before a tour we'd all be hanging out and drinking and then passing out on the couches. But, this was not a normal occasion. I got stuck with Thalia at the house while Connor, Travis, Percy, Annabeth, and Katie all went out to lunch.

Everything was silent as we sat as far away from each other as possible. I typed away on my laptop answering numerous letters of fan mail. I blasted a Green Day cd through my headphones.

I cracked my neck and sighed, leaning my head back on the wall. I glanced over to Thalia, who was watching TV. She was watching music videos on MTV, and when a certain song came on she would suck in a deeper breath and closed her eyes.

I cocked my head to the side and finally spoke up, removing my headphones.

"Why do get so emotional when you hear this?" I snapped at her.

"Why are you an ass-hole?" she retorted.

"Why are you a heart-less bitch?" I yelled and tried to run out of the room.

Unfortunately, Percy had known I would try to run out, so all the doors out of the room were locked from the outside. I kicked the lock once, twice, then a third until it popped open. I ran out and slammed it behind me. I didn't go anywhere, mostly because I was then locked in a closet. I heard sobbing from the other side of the door, and Thalia's voice chiming in a few seconds.

"Annabeth?" she paused for a second, listening, "Can you come back? Your plan didn't work for once. No, he didn't recognize the song." What song? "Yeah, he just locked himself in a closet after I called him an ass-hole… He had it coming!" Pause. "He then called me a heart-less bitch then ran into the door, literally. Tell Percy he didn't break it, I can hear him freaking out. Okay, so you're coming then? Ok, thanks. Bye." She hung up and I was left in silence until she spoke up.

"I thought it would mean more to you. Six months and you forgot our song. You truly are an ass-hole, aren't you? A player, don't they call it now? You certainly know how to play my heart. How many songs did you write about me? How many were about me being a bitch?" I didn't answer, "That's what I thought. After everything I did for you when we dated. You do know you were my first? I guess that means nothing to you. One night stand? Seems like it know, does it not? What about your song 'Tonight'? That was about me, obviously. You wanted to know if it was real after what we did. I'd like to say no, but, you'd love to make a liar out of me, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up." I hissed through gritted teeth. "You know it's not true. Everything I say is a lie. I don't hate you. I hate how we broke up. You wouldn't date me while I was on tour for three months." She interrupted me.

"It was because you would've fucked around, literally!" She was yelling now and I opened the closet door and ran out, so I was face to face with her.

"You thought I would? Honestly?" I was again on the brink of tears coming but I would not give her that satisfaction. "I wasn't like that. I'm not like that. I'm sorry you thought that but it wasn't true. I went through depression then, nobody could come near me without Percy or Travis or Connor protecting me from more hurt. I loved you."

She sighed and asked the deciding question to this argument. "But do you still love me?" She looked up into my eyes and I put my hands on each side of her face.

I then leaned down and kissed her. At first it was a little hesitant from me but after a few seconds of surprise, she deepened it. We made it to a couch with me on top of her when she broke away, and grabbing her phone. I cocked my head to the side and she showed me what she was sending.

**To: **Annabeth

**Message: On second thought, why don't the five of you go out shopping or something? I'll be fine.**

I smiled showing it was perfect, and leaned back down as she pressed the green send button. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let my hands wander. I hadn't felt like that in almost half a year. I remember my shirt coming off and pants, so in five minutes, I was stripped down in boxers. But before anything happened, I responded to her question, "Most definitely." Eventually she was wearing the same thing as I was, except make an exception for the boxers. But in the next few minutes, the few pieces of clothing we were wearing came off, and the rest is history.

**TWO HOURS LATER **

I woke up from the sound of a lock turning. I quickly shot up and pulled a shirt and boxers on, seeing Thalia had gotten dressed when I was asleep. I sat back down and turned the TV on. Percy walked in and gave me a questioning look. When I didn't answer, he told me to walk with him to his room.

"So, what happened?" he asked lying back on his bed.

"We… Talked." I told him.

"Yes, the talk of love is powerful isn't it? You know what's even more powerful? The talk of sex." He stood and was basically yelling at me. "You're leaving in two days! You can't be fucking around, and fucking up too much! What happens when you make a mistake on tour and it breaks you two apart for good? We'll be traveling to Japan, and Canada, not to mention Australia. You know what Travis says: The girls down under are hard to resist." He was yelling at me at that point.

"It's not going to happen." I mumbled.

"You're right. It's not. Because you're breaking whatever you have with her off!" he then stomped out of the room.

"You're not my dad, Percy! Technically I'm older than you!" I yelled at him. I ran outside and went for a run in jeans (which I had put on after my conversation with Percy), my black, red, and white Converse Chuck Its, and a Green Day t-shirt. I knew people would recognize me, but that was kind of the point. I started slowing down as I got closer to down town and people surrounded me, wanting autographs, to pictures, to just a hug. Then, a little girl came up to me who looked like she was only seven.

I bent down to her level and asked, "You don't look old enough to know who I am." She shook her head, which was covered in black hair.

"I don't listen to your music, but I know who you are." She told me. "You're Nico from Don't Steal Death's Water. My brother loves you, but he's not allowed to come outside."

"And how old is your brother?" I asked her.

"He's fifteen. He's not allowed to come outside because she's very sick. I thought that if I got him something that was signed by you, he'd get better." She was smart for a little girl.

"Of course, but do you know what's wrong with him?" I thought I was pushing the limits but she just nodded.

"He has blood cancer. I think its called leukemia." She got a sad look on her face.

I smiled at her and she looked up and I saw her eyes looked exactly like Thalia's. I hid my shock and she handed me a poster. "What's your brother's name?" I asked her.

"His name is Darren Christopher." She told me.

I smiled as I heard the name. It was one of my favorite names. I wrote,

_To Darren, I hope you stay strong through this. If you ever need help, write me a letter. _ I wrote my address down. _You have a whole band behind you. Stay strong bud. Nico di Angelo DSDW._

"Tell your brother to stay strong." I told her.

She nodded at me, then handed me a picture, and went down the sidewalk and into a house. I sighed, and turned around. Going for a run was to think about me only. But as I walked back, all I could this about was the boy who had cancer.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

I ignored everyone when I got back. I went up to my room and taped the picture to my dry erase board and wrote next to it DARREN CHRISTOPHER.

I whistled a tune to Tonight, and then sang the words.

Eventually, Thalia walked in and sat next to me on the floor.

"What's wrong, Nico?" she asked.

"Why would you think something was wrong?" I asked.

"I can tell. That picture wasn't there yesterday. Who is he?"

"He's- He's our child. I can tell." I whispered, coming to terms with the truth.

"How is he? How can you tell?" I could tell she was scared.

"I walked into a neighborhood today I didn't know. A little girl came up to me and asked me to sign a poster for her brother. She looked like you. I knew exactly when I walked away and turned back to see her house and it was gone. Look at the picture closely. Who does it look like?" she stood up and walked over to the white board.

"He look's like you." She told me. She rejoined me on the floor. "What does this mean?"

"It means we're going to have at least two kids together." I told her.

Her face was covered in shock. I took a sip of my water bottle that I had grabbed when I walked in.

"That wasn't what I expected." She said, breaking the silence.

"Exactly." I stretched the word out.

"I came in to say good night. Annabeth, Katie, and I have to go back to the hotel. See you tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Hey wait!" I yelled after her.

"Yeah?" she turned around to look at me.

"One, Do you know if Percy and Annabeth are doing it? Or is it just me? And two, you almost left without this." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Night, Nico. And yes, they are. She told me." She ran away before I could say anything else.

"Connor, you owe me fifty bucks!" I yelled.

"They are? Wow, Percy has FINALLY gotten to second base!" he handed me the money he owed me.

"I wonder how he was in bed…" he mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"You would want to know!" I told him and walked into my room, kicked off my shoes, and pulled off my jeans and shirt. I hopped onto my bed and fell asleep without sleeping pills for the first time in three months.

**This is the longest thing I've ever written! Including this A/N, it was over 2,000 words! It was all for you guys! I love you! Don't forget it! My hands hurt now. **** Oh well! Hope you liked it! Review! Why not, it's free!**


	4. Broken Hearts and Broken Noses

**A lot of you were confused about last chapter. What it is is that Nico wandered somewhere, and the fates decided to give him a snapshot of his future. They decide to show him a very important one. If the girl looks like Thalia and the boy looks like Nico. Put two and two together. -_- Anyway, at the end of this chapter, there will be **_**two**_** questions. If you answer the first one right, you will be the first to read next chapter. If you get the second right, you get a summary of the sequel. So, here is chapter two.**

_**Nico's POV**_

I didn't talk to anyone the next morning, nor the afternoon. I wouldn't know it was the day before if Percy hadn't texted me and told me to pack.

In the middle of packing, after shirts, before pants, Thalia walked in and told me;

"This looks familiar. I remember it like it was yesterday." She said, sitting on a chair. She spun a few times, then stopped when she stood up and grabbed something from the pile of clothes I set out.

"Flames, I like it." She told me.

"Hey! That's personal!" I whined at her and grabbed them out of her hands.

"It's not like I haven't seen your boxers before." She said and laughed. I didn't laugh though. I had kept to myself all day, trying to figure out how I would break it to her. She was going to be pissed, of course, and I believed Annabeth when she said it would be my last chance.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you. I talked to Percy last night and he made some points. I don't think it'd be best if we dated while I'm on tour." I looked down the whole time, not going to make contact.

"Maybe this is exactly like last time. Just remember, this was your last chance. I hate you. You did truly play my heart. Do me a favor, actually do yourself a favor, and never talk to me again. Even in six years. You're a douche bag. You know what? No, that's a compliment. You're a shursh." She turned and walked away.

"Wait, so I'm sex with a monkey? Harsh." I mumbled.

I finished packing in record time, when someone else walked.

"Connor, what are you doing in here?" I told him, when he grabbed my guitar and took it to my balcony, then smashed it along the railing and let the pieces fall over two stories.

"You're an asshole. You can never take a hint. She loved you. You used her like a razor. A one time use. She has been sitting downstairs for the past two hours just crying into Annabeth's shoulder. I had to hold Travis, Katie, and Annabeth from coming up here and kicking your ass, but only because I personally wanted to."

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and raised his fist while all I could do was just stand there and take it. Connor was taller and stronger than me, and when he was drunk or angry, nothing could stop him from doing what he wants. He then brought his fist to my face and hit me as hard as he could, which was hard. He let go and I fell to the floor, clutching my now bleeding and broken nose. He kicked me in the ribs and then in a place o one should get kicked. He just kept kicking me in the ribs until he started crying.

"Next time, don't be a douche bag, or as she put it, a shursh." He sniffled and turned around. I held my face and sat there and, even though I almost did in the past few days, cried. I cried for all the pain I had been through, I cried for all the pain I'd caused everyone else, and I cried for the boy with leukemia the most, knowing he was my son.

"Nico?" a soft voice called to me. I knew I had at least three broken ribs and a broken nose, besides the fact I may never have kids. The person was Katie.

"Yes?" I said in a strangled voice.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" she walked towards me and knelled next to me. I shook my head signaling no, and got up and limped to my closet grabbed a new shirt. I painfully pulled my old one off and looked at what happened. I was bleeding in a few places, so I limped downstairs into the den (still no shirt on) and went to Percy.

I glanced aver at Thalia, who had red rimmed eyes and was trying not look at me. Travis gasped when he saw me as Connor was no where to be seen.

"P- Percy?" I asked him stuttering and coughing from the pain.

"Yeah, Nico?" he shot back.

"C-Could you d-drive m-me t-to the-the hospital?" I asked him trying not to stutter too much, which I failed at.

"Yeah," he told me and his voice softened as he realized in how much pain I was in.

"Connor did that to you?" I heard Thalia's voice cut in. I nodded at her. "As much as I want to say you deserve it, no one deserves that."

Percy drove me to the hospital in silence. I would say I fell down the stairs after knocking a glass vase down them right before and it shattered.

They gave me antibiotics and stitched up a cut that was really deep. I touched the wrapping they put around my chest for my 4 broken ribs, plus the cuts.

We returned to the house and I found myself sitting next to Thalia in the den.

She was being surprisingly nice as she asked me, "How do you feel?"

"Broken." I told her, but then asked, "How are you though?"

"Happy I'm leaving tomorrow. Why do you ask?" she said to me, sounding scared to why I asked.

"The person who I was going to do a duet with tomorrow night canceled. I wanted to sing our song. You still remember it, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes… Why?"

"Will you sing it wit me? You're really good, I've heard you before." I looked down as I asked.

"I guess I could stand you for one song more than what was planned." She smiled at me.

I had already asked the singer and songwriter if I could sing it and they said it was fine. I was excited to sing it.

I took the amount of pills they told me to take and waited for the girls to leave to go to their hotel. As soon as they left, I passed out on the leather couch.

**I wrote this in two hours! I almost cried when I was writing this. Anyway, two chapters left! One last regular chapter then the epilogue, which will most likely shock you. So, here are the questions for the summary of sequel/next chapter!**

**Next chapter question: A mistake Rick Riordan made in **_**"The Lightning Thief"**_** he never explained, he said Thalia's eyes in Percy's dream were what color instead of Electric Blue?**

**Sequel summary question: ****If Thalia was never turned into a tree, what would her current age be, and when is her actual birthday?**

**Leave your answers in a review and whoever guesses them right first, wins!**


	5. Two Is Better Than One

**As much as I hate to say this, this is the last full chapter of this story. There is a sequel coming out after the epilogue, so don't worry. The next story will be titled **_**"Six Months of Hell". **_**Since no one got the question about Thalia's birthday correct, the summary will be after the epilogue. The correct answer for her Birthday was December 22, 1988. So she would be 23 right now. I have also found out I have been wrong for as long as I've written about Nico. He has Greenish-brown eyes, almost Hazel. My mistake. So, the song in here was going to be Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, but after I read MidnightRose24's one-shot on them, it just had to be that song. Surprisingly, no one got exactly the answer on Thalia's eyes, so no one won. So, here it is. The last chapter in Don't Steal Deaths Water.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters nor Two Is Better Than One by Boy's Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift. I don't own MTV either.**

_**Nico's POV**_

The plane ride was extremely uncomfortable. Connor sat on the opposite side of the plane and sat by himself, not wanting to talk to anyone. Travis and Percy sat on either side of me, while Annabeth sat next to Percy and Katie next to Travis. Percy found it his duty to follow me everywhere, even the bathroom, which made me a just a little uncomfortable.

It was a long plane ride, and my ADHD went on overdrive. I got up every 15 minutes or so to calm it down a little bit. Then, I went and sat next to Thalia, telling Percy to stay there.

She sat by herself, not wanting anyone to talk to her. She had a notebook on her lap and was drawing random doodles all over the place. The one I noticed first was a shark clearly eating me, me getting zapped by lightning, and me falling off a cliff onto sharp rocks.

"That's one's a little harsh, don't you think?" I said pointing at the shark eating me.

"Just expressing my feelings." She told me, starting a new one.

I grabbed the notebook and pen from her and flipped to a new page. She looked at me questionably, but I just started writing to her.

_Maybe in a few years, we can start all over. Just me and you alone. No tours, no band, no one. And the only people that would matter would be each other. _I finished, handing it back to her. She read it quickly and started writing, the handed it back. _But until then?_I sighed and started writing. _But until then, it would be best if we just didn't talk to each other. It would be best if we just ignored our feelings until we're, scratch that, until I'm responsible enough to handle a real relationship. _I handed it back to her and she nodded, not writing back.

I stayed there until we landed in New York. As we got off the plane, paparazzi flooded us and covered our faces and rushed towards the limo as camera's flashed. We climbed in the back and sighed. It was a silent ride to rehearsal, and I was happy it was. I needed time to myself before I saw Thalia for what could have been the last time in my life.

Okay, so rehearsal is a little different than you'd expect. Mostly it was Percy, Travis, and Connor just playing the song we had scheduled. I didn't sing much because I had to hit some high notes that night and they didn't want me to strain my voice. Mainly I just sat there and looked over lyrics to make sure I had them memorized.

When there was about a half an hour to show time, they took us to wardrobe. The make up artist had come after we told her that I had a black eye. She could make it look like nothing was wrong with it. The opening night of our tour was going to be live on MTV that night and they brought a camera backstage and were filming us. They happened to come across me when I was in wardrobe waiting for the people to choose my outfit. So, basically I was standing in the middle of a giant room in my boxers and nothing else.

"So, this is what the wardrobe people get to see every night." I told the camera and smiled, making sure to throw in a seductive look at the end.

"What's it like to have everyone paying attention to you for a whole night?" the camera man asked me.

"One, they're paying attention to the band. Some people would be to differ that I'm not the hottest one." Everyone in the room laughed at that. "And two, I thought you just filming not doing an interview? So scoot! Go interview Percy, he loves the attention."

They left after that and I waited for my outfit to be chosen. The yelled after fifteen minutes, "Either hurry up or turn off the air conditioning! I'm freezing my ass off in here."

They came in about a minute later with a blue t-shirt that read, "Hater's gon' hate", a pair of black loose fitting jeans, and my custom pair of Converse. The Converse were neon orange, the inside lining, tongue, and heel stripe bright blue, the rubber sidewall, stitching and laces black, with a red racing stripe. They knew better than to get me a different pair of shoes for our first concert. They stood out a lot, of course, but they were lucky, and it was something I was known for.

Travis walked in right as I pulled my shirt on. "Did you know the tickets were sold out in the first half an hour?" he was ecstatic. "It's packed! They're has to be over 10,000 people out there!"

"Seriously?" I asked him and he nodded, leading me out to the curtain. There was still ten minutes to show time, so Travis and I executed our plan.

Travis had hacked air horn so when you pressed the button, it blew the horn but also it sprayed out silly string. We snuck up behind our manager, Christopher Daring, and blew it. He screamed and turned around yelling at us about how we should be getting ready. We did it to a few other people, got yelled at more, and then we had to go out on stage.

I'm skipping all the intro songs and just going straight to the duet because, frankly, I wouldn't have known what song it was if I didn't have my Bluetooth telling me.

"Alright everybody," they yelled when they heard my voice. "Calm down, calm down. We have a special guest to sing a, ah, special song. It may be a little different than normal, but you'll like it." I waved Thalia in onto the stage.

Some people gasped and others were confused, but someone yelled, "Damn!"

Connor and Travis started strumming as I got ready to sing the song of the night.

(**Bold= Nico **_Italic= Thalia __**Bold and Italic= Both**_)

**I remember what you wore on the first day****  
><strong>**You came into my life and I thought****  
><strong>**"Hey, you know, this could be something"****  
><strong>**'Cause everything you do and words you say****  
><strong>**You know that it all takes my breath away****  
><strong>**And now I'm left with nothing**

_**So maybe it's true**__**  
><strong>__**That I can't live without you**__**  
><strong>__**And maybe two is better than one**__**  
><strong>__**But there's so much time**__**  
><strong>__**To figure out the rest of my life**_  
><em><strong>And you've already got me coming undone<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
><strong>The way you roll your eyes<strong>**  
><strong>**The way you taste****  
><strong>**You make it hard for breathing**  
><em>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away<em>  
><em>I think of you and everything's okay<em>_  
><em>_I'm finally now believing_

_**That maybe it's true**__**  
><strong>__**That I can't live without you**__**  
><strong>__**And maybe two is better than one**__**  
><strong>__**But there's so much time**__**  
><strong>__**To figure out the rest of my life**__**  
><strong>__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

**I remember what you wore on the first day****  
><strong>**You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"**

_**Maybe it's true**__**  
><strong>__**That I can't live without you**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe two is better than one**__**  
><strong>__**But there's so much time**__**  
><strong>__**To figure out the rest of my life**__**  
><strong>__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm thinking**__**  
><strong>__**I can't live without you**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause, baby, two is better than one**__**  
><strong>__**But there's so much time**__**  
><strong>__**To figure out the rest of my life**__**  
><strong>__**But I'll figure it out**__**  
><strong>__**When all is said and done**__**  
><strong>__**Two is better than one**__**  
><strong>__**Two is better than one**_

By the end of the song we were standing almost face to face. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

"Hey, Nico!" Percy yelled at me, "We still have the rest of the show left."

"Oh yeah, everybody, give it up for the one and only Thalia Grace!" I yelled into the microphone. They all cheered and she left the stage.

We finished the show and hopped into the Limo for us to drop Thalia, Annabeth, and Katie off at Camp. Thalia was silent the whole way there and looked out the window.

As we got there, they got out. I watched them walk up the hill through the open door. When they were halfway up, something told me, deep inside me, "Go after her." And that's what I did.

I ran up the hill to her, and when I got close enough to her, yelled, "Thalia, wait!" she stopped and turned around looked at me for the first time since the concert. The stars twinkled above us and the moon was shining bright.

"Nico, what could you possibly want now?" she asked me.

"Another chance." I told her, but before she could protest I started explaining, "I know it seems like an impossible idea, but let me explain. It seems as if no matter what, my whole day brightens up when you're with me. These past few days, even though they had they're downs, were some of the happiest in my life, all because of you. My life has changed because of you. You have no reason to believe me, but I beg of you to at least see my point."

She looked at me and then told me, "You've hurt me so much. You drag me in and then just leave me there. No one has ever hurt me as much as you have, not even my own mother."

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I then replied, "Everything I have done was to make sure you would be safe; safe from me, safe from people, safe from forever thinking about me. It didn't work. I kept going back. When I see that you're in trouble or in pain, I can't help but go back to you, then pull away because I don't want to hurt you. I finally realized the only way to keep you safe is to never leave you, or never see you gain. The second option is not possible. Maybe Aphrodite is giving me these words but they are true. If something happens when I'm on tour, you can leave me in an instant. But if I come back in three months and Travis, Percy, and Connor can prove I didn't do anything, all I need to know is if you'd be waiting for me."

She looked me in the eyes and told me, "Exactly here?" I nodded, "Three months?" I nodded yet again. "Then," she stood on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear, "See you in three months." She stood normally and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. When we broke away, Annabeth and Katie could be barely heard saying, "Aww…" over Percy, Travis, and Connor yelling from the limo, "WHAT THE HELL?"

I walked away from the girl who changed my life; the girl who was my world. I finally had her, for once. I walked away knowing she would be waiting for me there. In three months.

**Twist, was it not? So, was it sweet? Was it sour? Was it just right? Sour patch kids. Sour. Sweet. Gone. XD I loved this story, it is the one I am most proud of. The epilogue will be up in four days, tops. Anyway, one, I am a huge baseball fan so I got a Tops baseball card pack, and I got my favorite player on my team. My life is complete. Review or me and my cousin will go on YouTube and do some very bad things. Just kidding but please review!**


	6. Epilogue

**Okay, I have a question for you. I feel like I should know it, but don't… I'm too lazy to look it up. Do you know what Dionysus's name is in Roman form? It's bugging the crap out of me. So, I don't know what else to say other than enjoy the epilogue, and I'll see you guys in a little bit for the sequel, **_**"Six Months of Hell." **_**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**Thalia's POV**_

You might think I made a mistake taking Nico back after everything that happened that week. But, after everything that happened the next month, I knew it was the best decision. What happened, you're asking me right now. Yes, I am now physic. No, actually, I couldn't believe it happened either.

Nico did show more responsibility after he left. Example; every day he'd call me and make sure I would be waiting. Every day I'd laugh and tell him that I would.

But about a month after he left, I thought I had the flu. Mostly because when I was sick, I'd throw up, feel better for a little bit, wouldn't eat, and then throw up again. That's what happened. So when Annabeth walked into the cabin after I just had, she started brainstorming (like always) why. Food poisoning; no. Flu; Possibly.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked me.

"No, that's impossible…" I trailed off, thinking about that day. It did make the most sense, and I was late, again. She was right.

"Oh god, Annabeth what if I am?" I put my head in my hands and whispered, "How will Nico react?"

"He's fought to have you this far, why's he going to leave now?" she had a point…

"Your right, as always, Annabeth." I sighed and looked at the screen of my phone. It was Nico.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked me. You could hear people behind him yelling at him to get off his phone.

"Fine." Annabeth glared and mouthed at me, 'Tell him!' "Where are you now?"

More yelling and his voice muffled but you could still hear him telling someone to fuck off. "Paris. The city of love." He tried to act romantic, but failed, miserably.

"Bring me a beret." I laughed and Annabeth glared at me more.

"Will do. Hey, what's wrong? You sound… Different." He was worried now.

"About that… Nico," I sighed and Annabeth made a hand gesture telling to get on with it. I gave her a different hand signal. "Nico, I'm pregnant." I whispered into the phone.

**I am going a little out of my comfort zone and writing about newer topics in my stories. The next story will be a little more serious. It will be on the stresses of pregnancy and all that. So just remember, review or you will be shurshed.**

**Shurshed: Forced to have sex with a monkey.**

**Review!**


	7. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Okay, change of plans for the sequel. It was going to be the six months **_**after**_** Nico got back from his tour. Now it's going to be called Terrible Two's. The only reason I'm changing it is because I don't really know anything about that time period, but my nephew is now five, so I remember how bad he was when he was in his two's… So… The first chapter will be up in a few days.**


End file.
